Sleep a Little Longer
by MLG17
Summary: Random Jack and Sam stories. My first fanfics....
1. Sleep a Little Longer

He stood at her bedroom window looking out into the city, wondering why anyone in their right mind would be wandering the streets of New York at three in the morning. Not that what he was doing was any less dangerous. He tore his gaze from the window and replaced it on the bed. The bed that held so many memories for the both of them, the bed they had cried together on after a tough case, the bed they made love on together their first time and supposedly last time, the bed they shared their inner deepest, darkest secrets on. His gaze traveled across the bed to her figure. She was curled in a ball and wrapped tightly in a comforter. He had to smile at the way her mouth fell open when she slept and she made that stuffy little breathing noise. He made up his mind and decided that he was going to stay until she woke up and maybe have some breakfast together, something rarely done but done all the same. He made his way back to the bed and gently lifted the sheet and comforter to move in beside her and wrap his arms around her.

When she awoke she was surprised he was still there and asleep at eight in the morning. She smiled at the way his hair stuck up in random places and the small amount of drool that was forming in the right corner of his mouth and his soft, but deep snore. They didn't have to go into work today but he still had to go home to his family at some point during the day. She wondered if the sooner the better, maybe the sooner he did it the less painful it would be on both of them, at least that's what she thought. But the truth was it didn't matter how long he stayed or how short of an amount of time he stayed, she still hurt when he went home because she had fallen for him the first day she met him. She knew they were taking a risk, sort of like playing with fire, only much more dangerous. She wasn't sure if his wife knew about there past or not, and if she did how long she was going to put up with it. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled deep into his chest. She breathed in his scent, the scent of his shaving cream, cologne, and all the smells that made him Jack Malone, which was possibly the most soothing scent to her, the scent of her friend, her boss and even more her lover. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. What was sleeping a few more hours going to hurt?


	2. All the comfort I need

He lay in bed tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep, but he already knew sleep was out of the question. He had his mother and Samantha both on his mind, his mother who had promised she wouldn't leave him, promised to stay with him.

"You promised…" He stated into the darkness.

He sat up and looked out the window; it was raining, his mother loved the rain. She used to sit and look out the window and watch the rain. He liked the rain too.

_We're lying on your bed, listening to the rain, doing a crossword puzzle; it's nice._

He got up and walked to the door, throwing it open and making his way outside.

"You promised!" he yelled, looking into the sky, and along with the rain, tears began to fall. He knew it was late but he knew what he wanted to do. He needed comfort on a night like tonight, comfort that could only be found in one person--Samantha Spade.

He knocked on her door, half expecting her to ignore whoever was outside. He hadn't bothered to call or anything. To his surprise he heard the sound of feet on the carpet. She opened the door, surprised to see him standing outside.

"Jack…" She stifled a yawn. It was two in the morning and Jack was wandering the streets. "Come in." She gestured. She smiled at the fact that Jack hadn't even changed from his pajamas; he was still in his black t-shirt and flannel pants.

"What are you doing out at this time of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had my mom on my mind." He tried to explain before realizing that Samantha probably thought he was crazy for driving around New York because he couldn't sleep. "I just miss her. The older I get the more I miss her, because she isn't here to see what I did accomplish, and I'm mad that she left and sad that she's gone and I just have so many emotions running through my head…," he trailed off. Samantha let a small sympathetic smile cross her face. "Come here." She gestured, wrapping him in her arms. He positioned his head onto her shoulder, trying to hold back his tears. She knew he was on the verge of tears. From what she had gathered through the years, he and his mom were close.

"It's okay to cry you know," she stated gently as she rubbed his back.

"I know," he mumbled with his voice full of emotion, as his tears started to fall slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity of sobs and tears and comforting words, Jack regained his composure.

"I'm sorry for laying all that on you," he apologized.

"It's okay," she reassured him as she stood up and took his hand. They made their way into her bedroom and curled up on the bed together in each other's arms, which was really all the comfort that Jack needed.


	3. Fights and Fury

They had both moved on, at least that's what each other thought. She was with Martin anyway. They were happy as far as the other knew. Jack knew he still harbored feelings for Samantha because he couldn't remove her from his heart or mind; it was like she was part of him and he her. He had frequently been pairing Samantha with him and Martin had taken note of it.

Martin busted into Jack's office after about a week of Jack pairing Samantha with himself.

"We need to talk," Martin announced, his voice full of anger. He knew this wasn't going to end well but he could at least prove his point.

"Okay…" He had a feeling he knew where this was going but he would stand his ground.

"I know what you're doing. She's over you, so give it up. Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean she has to be."

"You're way out of line!" You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He had been pairing himself with Samantha because they worked well together--same track mind and they could almost read each other's thoughts.

"Am I? You treated her like dirt when you went back to your wife and ended your affair! Someone needs to call you on it." Affair? The word stung like a bullet. What they had was the farthest thing from an affair. What they had was love. Sure he had screwed up when he went back to his wife, but that was because of a guilty conscience. Jack got up and started around his desk so that he was in Martin's face.

"I suggest you go back out there and finish your work and not dare talk to me like that again." With a huff, Martin stormed back into the bullpen, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

"_It is over. Isn't it?" He had brushed the hair from her face "Yeah…it's over"_ He had regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. It would never be over, at least that's what he told himself. And truth was it wouldn't, not between those two.


	4. Goodbyes

He had taken more than one hit from someone, whether as a fight as a kid or from a mother who had just lost a child and took it out on the nearest person or even Maria, but no hit to the chest had hurt as bad as when Samantha threw a hit to his chest. The actual blow hadn't hurt, it was the tears coming from her eyes that had hurt, he actually hadn't felt the blow considering he had gone totally numb in the process of delivering the bad news. Samantha's brother whom they had been looking for had been found dead, shot to death and they had picked Jack of all people to deliver the news to her.

He tried to tell her in the least painful way possible but she had figured it out as soon as she opened the door to reveal Jack, with that face, that face that she had seen deliver bad news more than once. She had closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was all a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. She repeatedly shook her head and mumbled a pleading 'no' before she had gradually gotten louder and the fists started flying. He took the first couple of blows before grabbing her arms and pulling her tight against his chest, mumbling words of comfort into her ear.

Now he stood beside her and watched as they had lowered her brother into the ground, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Everyone else had left, leaving them standing alone in the cool fall air.

"He told me the day that he left home that goodbyes were forever. So I guess this is what goodbye really feels like." she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Sam." he mumbled pulling her into a hug and holding her tight for what seemed like hours. He finally released her with a sigh. "Come on, let's get you home."

She nodded and sniffled a few times to get rid of the evidence she had been crying.

He pulled out his keys to open her apartment and she wondered to herself why he still had a key to her apartment, she guessed for emergencies, which wouldn't be a bad thing. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside before coming in himself and closing the door. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face into her arms. The sight of her grieving always tore his heart in half, he sighed and made his way to the couch, taking a seat beside her. She looked at him and sniffed a few time, the look he had for her was a look of love and concern, he held his arm out gesturing for her to sit next to him. She took his offer scooted close to him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her close. Everything had seemed to be going wrong for the both of them the past year. Samantha had broken up with Martin, Jack and Maria had gotten a divorce, Jack had lost his father, Samantha had lost her brother and there they sat, together one almost as lost as the other. She shook her head and let out a humorless laugh.

"Everything seems to be going wrong." She said.

"Yeah I know." He sympathized. "Trust me, I know." He kissed the top of her head before laying his on the back of the couch.

"Do you ever feel like you're so alone? Like you have no one else in the world." She asked.

"Yeah…I used to. But I'm not alone anymore. I've got you." He stated with a half smile. "Yeah…I guess that means I'm not alone either, huh?" She tilted her head up and kissed his chin. At least one thing had gone right in the past year they had each other.


	5. Beginnings

Earlier… 

_She had told him and he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. He wasn't ready for any more kids. _

"_A-are you sure?" he had managed to stutter out._

"_Yes. You don't seem to happy either," she stated, frowning. He shifted his footing and ran a hand over his face._

"_God Sam, I just…it's really early and…I really wasn't expecting kids this soon. We just moved in together four months ago," he sighed. Her frown deepened; this definitely wasn't going as planned. He glanced around the room trying to focus on anything but her. Had their apartment always been this small or were the walls closing in because of fear? He shook his head and stepped back._

"_I got to take a walk…I'll be back when I clear my head," and with that he was out the door._

He walked and walked and walked for hours before ending up at the bridge, tossing pebbles into the river.

Present…

He stood at the bridge, casting pebbles out into the dark water. He thought about jumping in himself, and letting the current pull him to the bottom, like it had all the pebbles. He had screwed up. Again. And this time he didn't know if there was any way of fixing it.

She walked up behind him from somewhere in the darkness and placed her arms around his waist, and he jumped at the sudden touch before relaxing into her arms. _How does she do that? She always knows the best time to show up._ He turned around in her arms and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay, I forgive you," she reassured, laying her head onto his chest. He had done something he had only done once before--he ran. He wasn't one to usually run if he was scared or life got too hard, but tonight he had run and she had found him, and he was thankful for that. The only other time he had run in life was when he was a teenager, and he had run away from his life with his dad. Life had gotten too hard after his mom died; his dad always expected too much, so he ran. And now he was thankful that he actually had someone that would come find him.

"Come on Jack, let's go home," she whispered. Home, that sounded like a good place to go and with Samantha it actually felt like home--no dark empty apartment, no eerie silence, just him and Samantha.

"Home sounds really good right now," he said with a nod and smile.

They walked into their apartment and sat down on the couch. Samantha curled up snuggly beside Jack and his hand rested on her waist. Was he ready for what was happening? Was he ready to start a family with Samantha? Only time would tell, for now he would love her like he did from the first day he met her. She could tell he was still scared, not to mention that she was too. She laid a hand on his chest, reassuring him that everything would be okay. He smiled and moved his hand to rest on her stomach.

"Maybe being a daddy again isn't that bad," he said, contradicting his words from their earlier argument. "In fact it's starting to sound okay."


	6. Three Years Later

It took him a while to get used to the idea of having another kid, but after their son was born and they placed him in Jack's arms, his mind was set and he immediately felt a sense of love for his son. Now he sat in the chair next to Samantha, holding his son.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked, looking over at Samantha.

"I thought we could name him after you… and call him Michael," she suggested. Jack smiled and looked down at his son. "What do you think? You want your name to be the same as your old man's?"

"So John Michael Malone, Jr.?" He sat there as if considering it a minute before looking down at Michael. "John Michael Malone, Jr. it is."

Three years later and there was no denying it, Michael was definitely Jack's son. He attempted to copy everything Jack did--the way he walked or the way he talked, he even had Jack's temper. He was Daddy's boy too, always wanted to spend time with Jack and when he had a bad dream, he called for 'Dada'.

"He's calling for his 'Dada'," Samantha mumbled into her pillow. Jack not responding earned him a swift jab in the ribs. He stirred awake, blinking rapidly, trying to take in the small amount of light in the room.

"Daddy!" Michael called again, determined. Jack sighed before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and starting down the hallway. Samantha smiled and pulled the cover over her head in attempt to catch a little more sleep.

"Morning, buddy," Jack said, lifting Michael from his crib.

"Mornin' Dada," he replied throwing his arms around Jack's neck and giving him a tight hug.

"Let's change your diaper and then go see Mommy. What do you say?"

"'Kay," Michael nodded as Jack placed him on the changing table. After changing his diaper and getting him dressed, Jack carried Michael into the bedroom with him and placed him in the bed with Samantha.

"Up, Mommy!" Michael yelled, jumping on the bed. Samantha pulled the blanket off of her face and smiled, glancing at Jack and Michael.

"Ah. My two favorite boys," she said, taking Michael in her arms and kissing the top of his head. Michael wrapped his little arms around Samantha's neck and hugged her tight before giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go make Mommy breakfast, what do you think?" Jack suggested picking up Michael and heading toward the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Jack sat Michael on the counter and opened the cabinet door.

"What should we make Mommy for breakfast?" Jack asked, as he rummaged through the cabinet.

"Pancakes," Michael suggested with a grin. Jack acted as if trying to decide before saying, "Okay, pancakes it is," and pulling out some pancake mix. While Jack was fixing the pancakes, he let Michael pour a bowl of cereal for himself. He sighed as he heard the sound of cereal hitting the tile floor. He turned around to see a large pile of Cheerios in the floor, and he bit back a laugh when he glanced up to see Michael's face as he looked at the mess in the floor.

"Oops…" Michael said, looking from the floor up to Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, oops," Jack agreed as he walked to the closet to get the broom. "It's okay though, I'll get it up."

After finishing cooking the pancakes and getting up the mess of cereal on the floor, Jack helped Michael to the floor and handed him the bowl of cereal, asking that he please not dump the bowl on the way to the bedroom. He appeared in the doorway with a tray of pancakes and a glass of orange juice, smiling as he made his way toward the bed. He handed Samantha the tray of food and helped Michael onto the bed before sitting down himself. Samantha smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the lips.

"This is nice. But you know what would have been ever better?"

"What?" Jack asked grinning.

"If you had let me sleep a little longer," Samantha replied with a chuckle. Jack smiled before placing another kiss onto Samantha's lips.

"God, I love you," he said, his smile never fading.

"I love you too."

Jack glanced over at Michael and pulled him and Samantha into a hug.

"We love you too Michael."

Michael smiled and threw his little arms around both of his parents.

"Love you!" he squealed.


End file.
